Félbetépve
by Fircyca
Summary: Chase szinte mindent képes elviselni, ugye? De mi van, ha mégsem? Tessék a fél után egy perjelet odaképzelni. Summary-zni meg pocsékul tudok, ez van... Figyelmeztetés: character death!
1. Chapter 1

**Cím:** Fél/betépve

**Írta:** Fircorwen

**Fandom:** House MD

**Korhatár/figyelmeztetés:** R+ (angst, vér, halál, spoiler(ish))

**Karakterek/Párosítás:** Chase, House, Chase/Cameron, Chase/House(csak diszkréten;P)

**Leírás:** Nem szeretek leírni…:P

**Megjegyz.: **Ehm, hát kicsit leálltam az írással, szóval ez most hosszú idő után először, olyan lett, amilyen..xDDD igyekszem visszarázódni.:P

- 1 -

„…a hirtelen jött erőteljes havazás szinte megbénította a város közlekedését, a kisebb utak még járhatatlanok, de a közterület-felügyelet ígérete szerint hamarosan még több hókotrót állítanak munkába. A járható utak csúszósak, valamint a sűrű hóesés rontja a látási viszonyokat, ezért kérjük hallgatóinkat, hogy ne induljanak útn…"

- Kösz, észrevettem. – csapott rá Chase ingerülten a rádióra, elhallgattatva ezzel a bemondót, aki tovább sorolta a tanácsait, amivel a jelen helyzetben nem sokra ment.

A hó már órák óta csak zuhogott, betemetve mindent, olyan sűrűn, hogy szinte egymást érték a hópelyhek, fehér függönyként lefedve a látóteret. Alig látott tovább pár méterre a kocsi elejétől. Szerencsére alig volt forgalom, aki tehette, tényleg nem ült volán mögé.

- Lassíthatnál egy kicsit. – jegyezte meg az anyósülésen fészkelődő Cameron, miközben előrehajolva próbált meg valamit kivenni az útból.

- Nem megyek gyorsan.

- A mostani időhöz képest igen!

- Muszáj neked mindenbe belekötnöd? – emelte fel a hangját Chase, de rögtön meg is bánta. Más sem hiányzott most, mint egy újabb veszekedés.

A jelek szerint Cameron is így gondolta, mert egy fintor kíséretében csak felemelte mindkét kezét, és nem szólt többet. Tudta, hogy most bármit is mondana, abból csak vita lenne. Percekig ültek némán, majd Cameron mégsem bírta tovább:

- Nem a te hibád volt. – mondta halkan.

Chase egy gyors pillantást vetett rá, majd újra az utat figyelve vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Tudta, hogy ezt a témát nem tudja elkerülni, de nem számította rá még Camerontól sem, hogy a hóvihar kellős közepén fog előhozakodni vele.

- Allison, muszáj ezt most…?

- Igen, muszáj! – felelte élesen a nő. – Eddig nem akartál beszélni róla, és ahogy ismerlek, ezután sem fogsz, pedig ke..

- Nem, nem kellene. – Chase próbált nyugodt maradni. Ezen a vitán túl voltak ma már egyszer. – Ne kezdjük újra, kérlek. Nincs szükségem rá, hogy beszéljek róla, ennyi az egész.

- Nem jó, ha magadban tartod.

- Eddig működött. – felelte komoran. – Nem egy betegem halt már meg, tudom, hogy hogyan kezeljem.

De ettől még ugyanúgy kiborít. - tette hozzá magában. Tudta jól, hogy mivel jár, ha az ember intenzíves lesz, tudta, hogy hány és hány beteg fog meghalni a kezei között, de soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz. Főleg, ha gyerekekről volt szó. Vett egy mély levegőt, és próbált az útra koncentrálni a kórházban történtek helyett. Nem hiányzott, hogy esetleg még valakit megöljön.

Cameron vagy egy percig pislantás nélkül meredt rá, majd újra halkan megszólalt:

- Mikor fogsz már végre bízni bennem?

A kérdés olyan váratlanul érte Chase-t, hogy majdnem azonnal beletaposott a fékbe, de szerencsére időben észbekapott.

- Mikor hiszed el végre, hogy nem csak kefélni kellesz? – folytatta Cameron, szinte már sírós hangon.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ismered ezt a szót, szivem. – próbálta meg ezzel a harmatgyenge poénnal elkerülni a választ. Erre a beszélgetésre tényleg nem ez volt a megfelelő hely és idő. Sőt, erre egyáltalán nem létezett megfelelő időpont.

- Oké, vettem. – sóhajtott a nő, és hátradőlt az ülésen. – De otthon nem úszod meg.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy ma nem alszol nálam?

- Volt. Most már nem bújhatsz ki a beszélgetés alól – jelentette ki kategorikusan Cameron. – Különben is, ilyen időben ki akarna egyedül fagyoskodni az ágyban..

- Lehet, h ma nem ké…

- Nem foglak megmászni, nyugi már! – mosolyogott halványan meglátva Chase kissé megszeppent arcát. – Csak szeretnék veled… Vigyázz!

A sötét árnyék a semmiből ugrott az útra, nem is látta pontosan, hogy mi volt az, de négylábúnak tűnt. Chase azonnal félrerántotta a kormányt és rátaposott a fékre. Az autó keresztbefordult és továbbcsúszott az úton, majd néhány méter után lassan megállt.

Chase a kormányt szorongatva bámult maga elé pár pillanatig, majd egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében ránézett a mellette ülő nőre.

- Ez közel volt… - próbálkozott meg egy mosollyal Cameron ijedt arca láttán. – Menjünk innét, még mielőtt…

Az egész egy pillanat alatt történt. A két hatalmas fényszóró olyan hirtelen tűnt elő a sötétből és a sűrű hópelyhek közül, hogy csak a szeme sarkából látta. Az erős fény elvakította egy másodpercre, aztán egy hangos csattanás után rárobbant a szélvédő és úgy érezte, hogy a padló is kicsúszik a lábai alól. Hallotta a fékek kétségbeesett csikorgását, ami szinte egybemosódott Cameron rémült sikoltásával, a fémváz nyikorgott a hatalmas kerekek súlya alatt, majd a hátsó ülés szinte teljesen eltűnt. Chase előrevágódott, és bár a biztonsági öv megfogta, a hátulról érkező nyomás nekiszorította a kormánynak, kiszakítva a levegőt a tüdejéből, és összeroppantva néhány bordáját. Újabb csattanás következett, majd a fém még ádázabb nyüszítése, de azt nem tudta megállapítani, hogy melyik irányból jött az ütközés. Még jobban nekifeszült a kormánynak, amitől éles fájdalom futott végig az egész testén, aztán egy tompa ütést érzett a fején, majd csend lett és jóleső, fájdalommentes sötétség.

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki a nevén szólítja. Néhány másodpercig nem mozdult, próbálta felidézni, hogy mi is történt. Aztán megérezte a vér ízét a szájában, majd a tompán lüktető fájdalmat a fején és a mellkasában, amiről gyanította, hogy hamarosan erősebb lesz.

Kinyitotta a szemét, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, felemelte a fejét a kormányról, de így is újabb és újabb kegyetlen szúrást érzett. Felegyenesedett, amennyire tudott, majd ránézett Cameronra.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte két köhögés között.

- Azt hiszem eltört a lábam. – felelte a nő. Hangja halk volt és rémült, de ezen kívül úgy tűnt, nincs komoly baja. Chase kissé megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott egyet, amitől csak újabb fájdalom nyílalt belé. Behunyta a szemét, és mozdulatlanul várta, hogy a fájdalom enyhüljön, de hiába.

- Robert, hol van a mobilod?

- A műszerfalon.

- Nincs meg a műszerfal…

Chase kinyitotta a szemét, hogy jobban körbenézzen, és látta, hogy Cameronnak igaza van. A kocsi eleje felgyűrődött egy villanyoszlopra, a fémváz teljesen eldeformálódott, és csak most tudatosult benne, hogy egyik légzsák sem nyílt ki.

- Affranc! A tiéd?

- A táskámban… a hátsó ülésen. – felelte keserűen Cameron, miközben hátrasandított. Chase is követte a példáját, és látta, hogy a hátsó rész szinte teljesen eltűnt. Csoda, hogy megúszták élve.

Chase balra fordult, ahol percekkel ezelőtt még az ajtó volt, és kinézett a hóesésbe. A feje fölül halk sercegést hallott, majd valami megvillant egy pillanatra. Az úton egy kamion feküdt az oldalán, még mindig pörgő kerekekkel, a szélvédőjén egy hatalmas vörös folttal. Szinte biztos volt, hogy a sofőr nem élte túl.

Chase kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét, és a hirtelen mozdulattól újabb fájdalmat érzett és rátört a köhögés; lassan már kezdett hozzászokni.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte ijedten Cameron.

- Megnézem a sofőrt. – intett fejével a kamion felé. – Hátha még él. És hátha van telefonja…

- Nem biztos, hogy nagyon ugrálnod kéne, lehet, hogy sú..

- Semmiség! – vágott közbe Chase. – Csak felszínes.

Óvatosan kimászott az autóból, és igyekezett nem ordítani a fájdalomtól, nem akarta még jobban megrémíteni Cameront. Összeszorított foggal megtett egy lépést, kettőt… hármat, aztán nem bírta tovább, és térde rogyott. A fájdalomtól már csillagokat látott, amikor újabb kínzó köhögésroham tört rá. A kezeire támaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy a felköhögött sűrű vér kicsorogjon a száján. Újabb köhögés, még több vér, ami lassan egy egész tócsát alkotott előtte a hóban.

- Felszínes, mi? – hallotta Cameron gúnyos, de aggodalommal teli hangját az autóból, majd azt, ahogy a nő halkan szitkozódva rángatni kezdi a biztonsági övét, de nem tudja kikapcsolni.

Chase az autó felé fordult, szólni akart Cameronnak, hogy maradjon, ahol van, mert törött lábbal úgysem jutna messzire, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, és az erőlködésnek csak újabb fájó köhögés lett a vége. Szédülni kezdett, a kezei annyira elgyengültek, hogy nem bírták tovább megtartani a súlyát, így elterült a hóban. Eszmélete utolsó maradékával még látta Cameront, ahogy az övvel küzd, majd egy reccsenést hallott, és látta, hogy a fölöttük futó villanyvezeték szikrázva elszakad, és rázuhan az autóra. Aztán a sötétség elmosott mindent, már látta a szikrákat, nem hallotta a kocsi tetején kígyózó vezeték pattogását, csak egy valami csengett a fülében: Cameron utolsó, fájdalmas sikolya.

Foly.köv.


	2. Chapter 2

Tik-tak.

Az szoba sötét volt, még az utcai lámpák fényei sem szűrődtek be a lehúzott redőnyön át, csak az óra számlapja világított halványan. Chase szeme már hozzászokott a sötétséghez, így látta a plafon repedéseit, amiket már órák óta bámult. Nem akart aludni, de ébren lenni sem. Nem tudta, hogy mihez kezdjen. Percenként nézett az órára, de hiába, az idő olyan lassan vánszorgott, hogy azt hitte, hogy más soha nem lesz reggel. Még csak alig múlt három.

Tik-tak.

Egy hete – amióta újra dolgozni kezdett – ez volt az első alkalom, hogy hazament. Dupla műszakot vállalt az újszülött osztályon, besegített a sürgősségin, kevés szabadidejében pedig behúzódott egy félreeső kórterembe, hogy két-három altató segítségével pihenjen egy kicsit. Egy hétig ment ez így, egészen addig, amíg Cuddy meg nem tudta – valószínűleg nem magától – és haza nem küldte két napra. Két teljes napra. Gyűlölte a lakását. Ez volt a harmadik hely, a baleset óta, ahova elköltözött, ezúttal ki sem pakolta a cuccait, tudta, hogy itt sem marad sokáig.

Tik-tak.

A kórházban tudatosan túlterhelte magát, hogy ne legyen egy perc fölösleges ideje sem, ne kelljen gondolkodnia, sem beszélnie másokkal a munkán kívül. Valahányszor egyedül maradt – mint most is – folyamatosan az a hónapokkal ezelőtti éjszaka jutott eszébe, hiába próbálkozott gyógyszerekkel vagy akármivel. Cameron sikoltása visszhangzott a fejében újra és újra; a nő ott volt a gondolataiban, az álmaiban, az utóbbi időben pedig már őt látta az utcán, a kórházban, sőt még a sötétségből is az ő arca rajzolódott ki, mint azzal a szomorú és vádló tekintettel: Hagytál meghalni.

Tik-tak.

Kicsiben kezdte, azután, hogy kiengedték a kórházból a baleset után. Csak néhány altató éjjelre, aztán amikor már a nappalokat is végigaludta, kellett valami, ami felpörgette. Eleinte csak gyengébb szerek, de mióta újra munkába állt, már hozzáférhetett bármihez. De használtak ezek sem; hiába az altató, az anfetamin, vagy bármi más, Cameron nem tűnt el, sőt egyre többször jelent meg, a legváratlanabb helyeken. A legutóbbi tabletták sem értek semmit: teljesen éber volt, bár megmozdulni alig volt ereje, csak feküdt az ágyon és próbálta elnyomni a kínzó hányingert. Sikertelenül.

Tik-tak.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, a falat fogva eltámolygott a fürdőszobához, de nem jutott tovább a mosdókagylónál. Hosszú perceken át tartó öklendezés után már nem maradt semmi, ami kijöhetett volna. Megnyitotta a csapot, megmosta az arcát, majd belenézett a tükörbe. Gyűlölte, amit látott. A szemei vörösek voltak a kimerültségből, haja kócos, arca pedig sápadt volt, és az arcát több mint egy hetes borosta borította.

_'Szánalmas vagy.'_ Mondogatta magának minduntalan. Azt kívánta, bár meghalt volna abban a balesetben ő is. Akkor minden jobb lenne. Rengetegszer gondolt már rá, hogy bevesz egy marék jó erős gyógyszert, és egyszerűen véget vet az egésznek, de nem tudta megtenni. _'Csak berögződés, ennyi az egész.'_ Pedig ezzel csak szívességet tenne mindenkinek.

Tik-tak.

Villanyt kapcsolt, és elővette a borotváját. Nem akart ilyen külsővel bemenni a kórházba, nem akarta felhívni magára a figyelmet. Cuddy már így is többször érdeklődött, hogy minden rendben van-e, Wilson is bepróbálkozott néhányszor egy-egy komolyabb beszélgetéssel – valószínűleg nem önszántából - , de a legrosszabb House volt. Ő nem hozta fel a témát, szinte nem is szólt egy szót sem, csak figyelte. Ott volt mindenütt, hiába próbálta elkerülni, egyszerűen nem lehetett. Olyan volt, mint egy makacs kisgyerek, aki nem akart leszállni az új játékáról. Pár napja utánament az öltözőbe, és egy „Ha gyógyszerezel, csináld okosan és legálisan." kíséretében a kezében nyomott négy receptet, majd otthagyta. A receptek azóta is ott lapultak a szekrényében, nem váltotta ki őket, ezzel csak beismerte volna, amit a volt főnöke gyanított. Volt még elég gyógyszere, plusz egy kulcsa a gyógyszerraktárhoz, nem volt szüksége másra.

Tik-tak.

Fél óra múlva már megborotválkozva, frissen mosott hajjal lépett ki a fürdőszobából. _'Csak tégy úgy, mintha minden rendben lenne.'_ Még csak hajnali négy felé járt az idő, de nem bírt tovább a lakásban maradni. Felöltözött, majd bekapott egy szem antidepresszánst. Kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint House.

A kórház nem volt messze a lakásától, még gyalog is odaért bő háromnegyed óra alatt. Az épület elég kihalt volt, csak az éjszakás nővérek és néhány ügyeletes orvos lézengett a folyosón, a sürgősségin pedig szinte senki. Csendes volt az éjszaka.

Chase szinte lopakodva ment végig a folyosón, vigyázva, hogy ne fusson bele senkibe. Szerencséje volt, nem járt a környéken senki. Beszállt a liftbe, nagyot sóhajtva, hogy nem találkozott senkivel, akivel nem akart, de az éppen csukódó ajtót megfogta egy lángmintás bot. _'Baszd meg.'_

- Nocsak, nocsak, neked otthon kéne lenned, nem? – kérdezte kedélyesen House, és beszállt a liftbe.

- Neked is, nem? – válaszolta Chase hasonló hangnemben. Tudta, hogy ez mennyire bosszantja volt főnökét.

- Heroes-maraton, és otthon rossz a tévém. Tudtad, hogy mennyivel jobb nagyképernyőn?

Chase nem válaszolt, rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta az ajtót. Úgy érezte, hogy ez az alig fél perces út végtelen hosszúságúra nyúlt. Amikor végre kinyílt az ajtó, úgy ugrott ki a folyosóra, mintha rúgták volna. Csak minél messzebbre House-tól, mielőtt még újra szólhatna valamit.

De nem úszta meg ilyen könnyen. Alig, hogy belépett az újszülött intenzívre és vette kézbe az egyik kórlapot, House már ott állt az üveg túloldalán a folyosón, nem messze tőle, és szinte pislogás nélkül bámulta. _'Ne törődj vele!'_ Képtelen volt nem rá figyelni. Hiába fordult el, hiába próbált csak a munkára és a kórlapokra koncentrálni, folyamatosan magán érezte House átható tekintetét, és ettől kirázta a hideg. House átlátott rajta, jobban mint valaha bárki, és ez idegesítette. Úgy érezte, House előtt nem lehetnek titkai, mert az az ember mindent tud, és amit mégsem, azt előbb-utóbb kideríti. Most is, ahogy ott állt a folyosón, lesve egy apró kézremegésre, szokatlan mozdulatra, megnyilvánulásra, vagy bármilyen gyanús jelre, mint egy ragadozó… _'Illetve…'_

House egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnt. Pedig ott volt, és nem szokása ilyen hirtelen lelépni. Semmi megjegyzés, semmi gyanúsítgatás. Ahelyett, hogy megkönnyebbült volna volt főnöke hiányától, de csak újabb gondolatok kezdtek kavarogni benne. Nem csak képzelte, House ott volt. Vagy mégsem? Meg akarta kérdezni a nővért, hogy ő látta-e, de meggondolta magát. Más sem hiányzott, minthogy hülyének is nézzék. Újra vetett egy pillantást arra a helyre, ahol előbb House állt, és…

- Na ne! – mondta félhangosan.

House ismét ott volt, valami furcsa arckifejezéssel, majd anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, elsétált, és két lépés után köddé vált. Chase másodpercekig megkövülten meredt az üvegre. _'Ilyen nincs…'_ Valamit elnézett, más magyarázata nem lehet.

- Dr. Chase? – a nővér hangja rázta csak fel a gondolataiból, aki aggódva nézett rá. – Minden rendben?

- Maga is látt… - kezdte Chase, de gyorsan meggondolta magát. – Mindegy, felejtse el.

Odalépett a következő kisbaba ágyához, és felkapta a kórlapot, de csak nehezen tudott rákoncentrálni. Azt még meg tudta magyarázni, hogy miért látta Cameront mindenhol, de ez most új volt. És ijesztő. Másodszor is elolvasta a kezében lévő lapot, hogy felfogja mi van rajta, majd automatikusan a közeli fiókba nyúlt a felírt gyógyszerért.

_'Csak fáradt vagy, ennyi az egész.'_ De ezt maga sem hitte el, hiába akarta szinte kétségbeesetten.

Fogta a kezében lévő fecskendőt, és benyomta a tartalmát a baba karjából kilógó műanyagcsőbe.

_'Akkor a gyógyszer az oka…'_ Ha lenne ilyen mellékhatása. De nincs.

Továbblépett a következő ágyhoz, majd mielőtt eldobta volna a kezében lévő üres fecskendőt, egy pillantást vetett rá.

- A francba! – ugrott vissza az előző gyerekhez, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

A baba kis teste már görcsösen rángatózott, szájából fehér hab folyt ki, a szívmonitor pedig vadul sípolni kezdett, jelezve, hogy tenni kéne valamit.

- A francba! A francba! A francba!

Folyt. Köv.

_Note: Mit gondolom feltűnt, a gyógyszerek neveit mindenhol kihagytam... bocs, nem értek hozzá, és nem szeretnék marhaságot írni.:D_


	3. Chapter 3

Csak el akart bújni mindenki elől. Nem volt kedve hazamenni, ott még rosszabbul érezte volna magát, mint a kórházban. A pihenő túl forgalmas volt, a kórtermek mind tele, az egyetlen nyugodt hely a harmadik emeleti raktár volt. Sötét és csendes, a mocskos felmosók és a vegyszerek émelyítő szagát pedig pár perc alatt meg lehetett szokni. Chase a padlón ült mozdulatlanul, fejét ráhajtotta felhúzott térdeire. Szánalmasabbnak érezte magát, mint valaha. 'Szedd össze magad!' parancsolta önmagának többször is, de úgy érezte, hogy most még képtelen rá. Már túl volt egy borzalmas beszélgetésen a kisbaba szüleivel, és egy másikon Cuddy-val. Meglepte, hogy a nő nem rúgta ki. Még nem. Egy hónapra felfüggesztette, és csak utána fog dönteni arról, hogy maradhat-e. De a választ már előre sejtette, ezért elhatározta, hogy amint összeszedi magát, beadja a felmondását. Nincs értelme halogatni azt, ami elkerülhetetlen.

Az ajtót hirtelen kivágódott, a hirtelen jött fény belemart a sötétséghez már hozzászokott szemébe úgy is, hogy ki sem nyitotta. Nem nézett fel, tudta, hogy ki lépett be a raktárba.

- Nosztalgiázol? – kérdezte House, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Rohadj meg.

- Aú! Ez rosszul esett! – nyávogott House.

- De sajnállak.

- Jajj, ne legyél már ilyen búval baszott! A gyerek túlélte..

- Épphogy.

- …téged pedig csak felfüggesztettek.

- Még…

- Ugyan már, Cuddy nem fog kirúgni! – House kutakodni kezdett a hozzá legközelebb eső polcon.

- Honnét tudod?

- Megkértem rá.

- Mit csináltál?! – Chase felkapta a fejét, és meglepetten nézett volt főnökére.

- Nekem nem mond nemet. – kezdte a magyarázatot. – Te pedig… Hát elcseszted, előfordul.

- Már nem először. És nem ilyen mértékben…

- Bizony! – House leemelt egy flakont a polcról, beleszagolt és elégedetten hümmögött. – Te nem szoktad ennyire elkúrni, csak akkor, ha ki vagy borulva. Ha kiborulsz, figyelmetlen leszel, és akkor történnek ehhez hasonló „balesetek". – House előhalászott egy zacskót, és a flakon tartalmából egy keveset beleöntött. - De mivel egyúttal te az a fajta vagy – iéetve voltál eddig - , aki gyorsan összeszedi magát, ez nem lehetett Cameron miatt. Szóval… - nagyot szippantott a zacskóból, majd Chase felé nyújtotta. – Mi volt az oka?

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Chase gyanakodva, miközben átvette a zacskót.

- Hígító. - Greg lehuppant a földre a másik férfi mellé. – Próbáld ki, jót tesz!

Chase beleszippantott, és egy pillanat alatt émelyegni kezdett, majd a hányinger olyan hirtelen múlt el, ahogy jött és csak kellemes bódulat maradt utána.

- Te voltál az oka. – nyújtotta vissza a zacskót House-nak, aki azonnal az arcához is emelte.

- Hogy érted. – adta vissza.

- Ott álltál… - szippantott Chase. – És figyeltél.

- Én nem…

- Tudom.

- Akkor…?

- Valószínűleg hallucináltam, igen.

House megint visszavette a zacskót, de ezúttal nem szívott bele.

- Ez volt az első?

- Nem, pár hete kezdődött.

- Akkor miért nem szól…

- Először csak Cameront. – vágott közbe Chase. – Azt hittem… tudod, hogy csak a bűntudat miatt. De ma reggel ez más volt.

House pár percig hallgatott és a kezében lévő zacskót bámulta.

- Gyógyszerekkel tömöd magad, és csodálkozol egy kis tévképzeten?

- Te is, és mégsem történt veled ilyen.

- Én csak egy fajta gyógyszerrel, te meg…

- Nem véletlenül van az a „dr" a nevem előtt, tudom jól, hogy mit veszek be és annak milyen hatása van. – vágott vissza ingerülten Chase.

Percekig hallgattak, House a zacskót gyűrögette, és ez a zaj pillanatról pillanatra idegesítőbb lett.

- Meghalt. – törte meg a csendet House Hangja olyan volt, amilyennek a másik férfi még soha nem hallotta. – Nem fog visszajönni, akkor sem, ha tönkreteszed magad.

Chase nem válaszolt, még csak nem is nézett rá. Greg feltápászkodott, a szemetesbe dobta a hígítós zacskót, és az ajtóhoz lépett.

- Most van egy hónapod. Tisztulj ki és szedd össze magad, aztán gyere vissza dolgozni, ne cseszd el még ennél is jobban az életed. Talán egyszer még úgy fogd érezni, hogy van értelme.

Ezzel House kilépett az ajtón, és becsukta maga mögött. Chase még sokáig bámult maga elé a sötétben volt főnöke mondatain gondolkodva. Órák múlva, mikor már úgy érezte, hogy képes rá, kilépett a biztonságos, sötét raktárból, és már tudta, hogy mit kell tennie.

House a nap további részében nem sokszor gondolt Chase-re, úgy érezte, hogy megtette, amit meg kellett. Miután kirúgta 13-at, csak mert úgy tartotta kedve és a maradék két alkalmazottját hazaküldte, még meghallgatott egy szentbeszédet Foreman-től egy másikat Wilsontól, és most türelmesen várta Cuddy-t. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, a nő láthatóan nagyon feldúltan lépett be az ajtón egy papírral.

- Ezt azért nem feltételeztem voln… - kezdte, de House közbevágott.

- Jajj, anyuuuu! Az a csaj idegesítő volt és teljesen haszontalan, és…

- Mi? – nézett rá értetlenül Cuddy. – Nem miatta jöttem, azért inkább köszönetet érdemelnél. Ezért vagyok itt. – nyújtotta át a papírt House­-nak. – A gyógyszerraktár leltárja. Azt már megszoktam, hogy néha egy kis Viagra vagy esetleg extra Vicodin eltűnik, de ez még tőled is sok, House!

- Miért kell rögtön azt feltételezni, hogy én voltam! – nyavajgott House, miközben átfutotta a listát. Nem azok a szerek voltak, amiket Chase eddig lenyúlt, mert annak a nyomait sikeresen eltűntette. – Nem vagyok akkora marha, hogy ezeket a cuccokat bevegyem! Bárki is lopott, valószínűleg már…

House egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd felugrott: - Ó, hogy az a hülye állatja!

- Tudod, hogy ki volt az? – kérdezte élesen Cuddy.

- Nem. – felelte House, miközben felkapta a bőrdzsekijét.

- De igen, tudod!

- Nem! – és tőle szokatlanul gyorsan az ajtó felé bicegett.

- Most hová mész? – kiáltott utána Cuddy.

- Hugyozni. Ha segítesz fogni, jöhetsz te is! – kacsintott vissza az ajtóból és már el is tűnt.


End file.
